


Begin Again

by bobmcjoe



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobmcjoe/pseuds/bobmcjoe
Summary: "It still felt pretty surreal as Kit turned his key in the lock. Ty? in my house? It's more likely than you think. But seriously, what was he doing here? Was it some Scholomance thing?"Or Ty comes to Devon. Kit Rook is Kit shook.





	Begin Again

Even from a distance, the stench of demons was overpowering. Patrols have been filled with more and more demons lately.

Kit could see a could see maybe five, six demons surrounding a lone figure. Yikes. But whoever it was, they were definitely a Shadowhunter, for a seraph blade was flashing in their hand as they skillfully dodged and striked at the circling pack.

Kit ran faster. No matter how good they were, it was nearly impossible to fend off so many demons by yourself.

He heard a small yelp, and for one terrible moment, the figure was swallowed under the mass of demons.

Kit grabbed two seraph blades, whispered a name, and threw one. A demon on the person's back dissolved into dust.

They seemed to get back to their feet, and were now slashing at the demons with terrifying speed and accuracy. Two more demons poofed into non-existence.

Kit jumped into the fight, and stabbed another demon in the eye. He pulled it out as ichor squirted out and stabbed its other two eyes. Its claws flailed wildly before it disappeared.

Behind him, the fighting had ceased too. The crisp air of the early evening felt unnaturally quiet now that the demons were gone. Slowly, Kit turned around.

Haunting grey eyes stared at him from a painfully familiar face. The dying sun cast a halo over him, dark hair flying as the wind picked up speed. He looked ethereal, even with with blood and ichor all over him.

"Ty?" Kit was astonished. It felt like a dream.

"Kit," Ty said in wonder. "It's you." He tried to take a step towards Kit but he stumbled and righted himself quickly instead, gasping for breath. There was a huge gash on his thigh, blood running down his leg and staining the grass dark red.

"By the angel, don't move." Kit hurried over and knelt down in front of Ty to draw an _iratze_. To his relief, the wound slowly started to close. There was still a lot of blood though.

Kit took out a packet baby wipes from his pocket. Anyone with a toddler would know that baby wipes were an essential item. Kit thought he should get bonus points because his were unscented, hypoallergenic and antibacterial. Gently, he wiped the surrounding skin clean.

There was a small intake of breath above him.

"Sorry," Kit said. He looked up and nearly forgot how to breathe. Ty was staring down at him with luminous gray eyes. He had forgotten just how stunning Ty was.

"I'm okay now," Ty said softly. They were still staring at each other.

"Ah. Okay." Kit scrambled to his feet and found himself face to face with Ty.

Or face to chin. Because Ty had grown really tall. Kit had tilt his head up a bit to study Ty's face. He looked older, the line of his jawline more defined. Kit had always known that Ty was handsome, but now it was smacking him in the face like a train at full speed.

Thunder rolled in the distance. Uh-oh. It would start raining soon.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kit asked.

Ty shook his head. "I just got here."

Kit eyed the sky warily. It was turning dark rapidly and heavy clouds were gathering. "You can stay with us first. It's not far from here."

"If you're fine with it, I would appreciate that a lot," Ty said. He was glancing at the sky now too.

"Okay then. Follow me." Kit began the walk home with Ty falling into step behind him.

-

It still felt pretty surreal as Kit turned his key in the lock. Ty? in _my_ house? It's more likely than you think. But seriously, what was he doing here? Was it some Scholomance thing?

But first things first. Ty needed a bath, badly. There was ichor and blood all over his clothes and hair and some kind of demon guts splattered acros his front. His pants were still crusted with blood. Not to mention the mud and grass stains.

"The bathroom is this way," Kit said as he lead Ty down the hallway.

"Sorry about all of this," Ty said.

"Don't worry. Here." They stopped in front of Kit's bathroom. "You can, uh, go in first."

Kit sent a quick text to Jem before hurrying to grab some stuff. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Ty? Are you okay? I brought some clothes and a towel."

Ty opened the door, shirtless, and Kit nearly dropped the things he was holding.

"Um, Kit?" Ty's voice was hesitant.

"Yes!" Kit snapped back to reality. He stepped into the bathroom.

"Can you help me with this? I can't really reach." Ty turned around to reveal a long scratch that started from his neck and continued down to his mid-back.

"Oh yikes, that looks bad," Kit winced as he took the stele from Ty, fingers brushing. He hadn't felt that stomach flip in a while.

Kit placed a steadying hand on Ty's shoulder and carefully drew an _iratze_ between his shoulder blades. Ty closed his eyes as his skin knitted and healed.

Something compelled him to brush a finger down Ty's back where the scratch had been. His skin was smooth - there would be no scar. In the mirror, Kit could see the way Ty's long eyelashes fluttered, the way Ty's lips parted, the way his muscles tensed at the sensation.

The air in the bathroom suddenly felt stifling. Kit pulled his hand back quickly.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it." Kit darted for the door.

Ty caught his wrist. Damn Shadowunter reflexes.

"Thank you," Ty said. He was looking down at the bathroom tiles but his grip was firm.

"You're welcome," Kit said. His voice shook. Ty let go, and Kit dashed out of the bathroom.

-

"Is it okay if I Skype my family? They told me to check in with them," Ty said as he entered the room, shaking water out of his hair. The pants Kit lent him were too short- maybe he could get Jem to lend Ty something instead. The shirt was fine though, maybe too fine, because Kit was so not prepared for the sight of Ty in his clothes. He stared as a drop of water rolled down the smooth column of Ty's neck.

"What?" Kit shook himself out of his daze. "Yeah, okay. You can use my computer if you want," he said.

"Thanks," Ty mumbled. He sat down at the desk and logged in.

This was kind of painful. They were both trying very hard not look at each other. Kit pretended to keep scrolling on his phone.

The bleepy bloop sound of the Skype dial tone filled the room.

"Ty! Did you make it? You're safe right?" A chorus of chattering voices were all talking over each other and from where Kit slouched on his bed, he could see many faces squished up close to the webcam.

"Yes, I'm safe. I'm in Devon now and there was a bit of a problem with a horde of demons earlier on but -"

"Who is that behind you? Is that Kit?" Emma's voice interrupted loudly. Damn you, Emma.

Kit, who had been trying very hard to camoflague into his bed, gave a tiny wave. "Hi."

Mid-level chaos ensued. Another wave of excited and confused voices blared from the laptop speaker.

"So you're at Tessa and Jem's house?" Helen asked.

Ty nodded.

"Good. That's definitely safer than some dodgy motel," Julian said.

"Yeah, Kit said that they have wards around here."

"Oh ho ho, so Kit is letting you room with him?" Emma asked with a very unnecessary eyebrow wiggle.

"And they were roommates," Dru cackled.

"Oh my god, they were roommates!" Ghost Livvy appeared with a shit-eating grin.

Ty and Kit rolled their eyes at the same time. Kit had no idea how ghost Livvy even kept up to date with these things.

"There's only one bed," Mark pointed out ever so helpfully. What a brilliant and totally unneeded observation, Mark.

"You're sleeping together?" asked Tavvy.

Kit choked. Ty's cheeks turned an alarming shade of red. Dru was howling, Emma was slapping the table, and Aline was shaking her head amusedly.

"No!" Kit spluttered. Was Tavvy trolling him or was it really an innocent question? "Ty can have my bed. I'm taking the couch."

"Oh, I can't do that. It's your bed," Ty said.

"No, it's fine. You're the guest."

"No, you should take the bed."

"And I'm saying it's fine. The couch is comfy; I fall asleep on the couch all the time."

"If that's the case, then I should sleep on the couch instead."

"Just sleep on the bed! You're the guest!" Kit cried.

"I really don't think I could sleep in your bed," Ty said. The tips of his ears were slightly pink.

"I'd hate to cut short this very interesting conversation," Emma drawled, "but why can't Ty just sleep in the guest room?" When Emma had visited two years ago, she had slept in the spare bedroom, but now...

"It turned into the nursery," Kit explained. The nursery was kind of a warzone of stuffed animals, picture books and crayons. And Legos, how could Kit forget the painful, treacherous Legos.

"Oooh, are Tessa and Jem home? I would like to see the baby," Helen said. From the occasional texts with Dru, Kit understood that Helen and Aline were currently obsessed with babies.

"Um, no, sorry. They're out now." Tessa and Jem were taking her for some sort of routine check-up. They should be back soon though.

"So the two of you are home alone now? How scandalous," Dru snickered. More knee-slapping, chortling fun. Thanks, Dru. Kit muffled a scream into his pillow.

Ty's blush had returned. "Stop it, guys. Anyways, about the unusual demonic activity-"

This time he was cut off by Julian. "Sorry to interrupt you again Ty, but is that Kit's shirt you're wearing?"

More chaos. A full-on people-protesting-for-newsboys-rights-riot. Kit screeched louder into his pillow.

Ty scowled. "I'm hanging up. Bye."

He disconnected and closed the laptop cover with probably more force than necessary.

"Sorry, that was..." Ty trailed off. He swivelled around on the chair. A dark flush still stained his cheeks.

"Nah, it's okay," Kit shrugged.

Now that it was just them again, they were back to the not looking at each other thing. Kit stared at a piece thread on his blanket. Ty was fiddling with something in his hands.

"I'm-"

"Wha-"

Awkward.

Kit coughed, "You first."

"I'm really sorry for imposing on you like this. I can stay somewhere else if this is..." Ty paused, thinking, "uncomfortable for you," he finished.

"It's cool, I'm glad you're here," Kit said quickly. It would be hard to find a place to stay this late anyways, as the rain was pelting down heavily outside.

"You are?" Ty's eyes were wide and he was looking at Kit now.

"Yes, I am." Even though he had been taught to lie and deceive for nearly his whole life, when Ty looked right at him, Kit found that the only thing he could answer with was the truth.

"Oh," Ty said. Then he broke out into a beautiful smile.

Kit felt his heart skip a beat. This old familiar feeling was back. The one where just seeing Ty's smile made his head spin and being the one that put it there made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Me too," Ty continued. "I mean, I'm glad that I'm here with you too."

Gray eyes met blue, and three years of unspoken conversations, missed meetings and hurt feelings all rushed away.

"I- that means a lot to me," Kit admitted. Ty's smile grew bigger. God, this was so... so simple. Now he knew why Tessa and Jem kept stressing open communication.

Ty leaned forward in the chair. "So what were you going to say just now?"

Kit bit is lip. "I'm not sure if it's okay to ask, but what are you doing here?"

Ty sucked in a breath, contemplating. He rubbed his fingers against the chain of his locket. "This is actually supposed to be a secret, but I'm going to tell you." He smiled shyly. "You can help me, just like old times."

Just like old times. Kit nodded and leaned forward expectantly, hanging on to Ty's every word.

"I came here in search of the First Heir."

Kit fell off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (: 
> 
> idk what's gonna happen next though...


End file.
